psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XSCENEx/Psionics, Energetics, Hermetics - Validation of techniques
Hello, everyone. This article is gonna be real big, as we're talking here about validating techniques. Just let me introduce into something, which will maybe make you understand: You CANNOT prove Psi or other energy vibrations in a physical way! That is not possible. You can try it all you want, it won't work. Physics is build up and made for the "physical" plane and not the mental(where our Psi stuff actually comes from) or astral plane. So, the cause of Psi has to be found in the mental plane. What we've learned, all our thoughts aren't really our thoughts, but thoughts in the Idea Realm. (Akasha) And we simply take out those thoughts from there and call them our own. Maybe you heard of the "Akasha Chronics" or something similar. Correct, that's the place. And we can really find everything there, even the worst crap ever. You can actually compare akasha chronics with the internet. You find really informative stuff, on the other side you can simply be tricked and get to the stupid stuff. If we concentrate to create a psi-ball, or make a magick ritual, we all take from the same energy, remember that. The concentration to compress the energy comes also from our "spirit". It's NOT the soul, which is living forever, it's the spirit! And that's where all stuff comes from. It's directly connected (like in quantum mechanics) with akasha and everything. Now, after we started to compress the psi-ball, how does it feel? The most have stated already, that they have a very expanding and warm feeling between their hands. It's like a magnet, that pushes the hand away. Actually, you just accumulated a hermetic element in your hands, better said, the fire element. (Not physical fire. I'm talking about hermetic fire. It's a principle) Accumulating that element will show as an effect the heat and the expansion, from the electric fluid. Of course, there were people who felt the exact opposite. They more felt a contractive and cold psi-ball. This would be the accumulation of the hermetic water element. The contraction inside of the water element is being created by the magnetic fluid. So, if we hold to the four element principle, we can actually prove if a technique shows some "significant" results. As you know, there are several Yoga and whatever lessons, that can really enhance your spirit, mental and astral body and allows you to accumulate more energy. Actually, it's a MUST, that your body is dynamic and a bit elastic. Trust me, the more you work with psi and other stuff, the more you get why Yoga actually exists. It's not simply a way to stretch and get elastic. You also know the cold shower. Yes, some hate it. If you drybrush your body at the morning, then do a cold shower... Then you feel completely awaken and you're full of energy. Validate a Technique To validate a technique, you will need to make a fluidic condensator to "store" the energy, you've created. Let's say, someone pretends to have made a new technique to enhance your energy x4. In theory, we all know it's crappy and impossible. But theory doesn't prove anything. We need some practise. I usually create fluidic condensators with little gold particles, which are really cheap. I mix them into water or use a substance to solve the gold so it actually connects with the H2O (Water). Now, let's practise: The person, who pretends that the technique can enhance your energy x4, says that we first should do two psi-balls and then meditate. He says, that through the psi-ball creation your pores have been stimulized and are little bit more enhanced. After meditating we should now create another psi-ball and it should get very big in just a couple of secs. HOWEVER! This isn't the case. We actually get a nice psychological trick! Through creating two psi-balls our pores have been really stimulized. If we now create another psi-ball, we get a weird feeling... We believe, that our psi-ball just went really big in just a couple of secs. That's just a trick, unfortunatley. A very nice one. To prove, make the two first psi-balls, hold your hands, with the psi-ball, into the fluidic condensator and concentrate to store all energy into it. Then, you won't feel the psi-ball anymore. It's inside the condensator now. Do this with the 2nd one too. Store it into an own fluidic condensator. Then meditate and then make another psi-ball. Again, we get the wrong feeling, that our psi-ball is so damn big, which actually isn't the case. Put that 3rd psi-ball also in an own fluidic condensator. Now, you need to wait 30-60 mins. Now you need some citric acid from a lemon. Of course, you can take some harder stuff, however expermenting with more dangerous acids isn't really recommended and if you do something wrong, it could end badly. So, now put some citric acid in all three condensators. Remember, we took "gold" with water as our indicator. So, the neutral pH-value is looking like gold with a bit white color. Now, compare. If you have a pH-metry device, then it's even easier. Check the pH-value for every condensator and note it on paper or whatever. You will notice, that they're nearly the same, except the little difference by 0.001. So, if you had put citric acid into a more accumulated condensator, then you actually would have seen a color change! This must mean, that all three psi-balls weren't different from eachother and the third psi-ball wasn't really that big as you had imagined! We actually proved a technique as non-working in a mental-physical way! Category:Blog posts